An Evil Life
by AnimeMangaWriter101
Summary: Evil Crash tells you his story. My first Crash Bandicoot fanfiction. Please reveiw, it would mean alot to me!


An Evil Life

Who are you? What are you doing in my house? Silent, eh? Looks like I'll have to wring it out of you. Just kidding. Do you even know who I am? No? You're kidding, right? No, I guess not. My name is Evil Crash, or what everyone calls me. I'm a… I guess what you could call a doppelganger of the so-called _real_ Crash. Ah, you recognize that name? Hmph. Figures everyone would know about _him_. What's that? I don't sound evil?Don't you know _anything_? Maybe if I tell you about my creation and everything, you'll be scared.

One thing I remember before becoming what you see before you is pain. And lots of it. Then there was two men. One was tall with a beard, and one was a little shorter with a bolt sticking out of his head. The one with the bolt in his head seemed anxious and stuttered a lot when he spoke. "Dr. Cortex, d-do we re-really h-have to h-harm this b-bandicoot?" I heard the bolt-man ask.

The one called Cortex responded curtly, "Yes Brio, I need a powerful mutant to lead my army!" "I-I see," Brio said nervously. Then Cortex strapped me onto a cold and very uncomfortable table. I had closed my eyes for at least a minute, before I opened them with shock. I was being zapped with a laser! And it hurt. It felt like claws digging into my fur. This excruciating pain went on for at least ten minutes, and then it stopped.

I realized that although the laser had hurt, it had made me stronger. I was glad, because I wanted to rip Cortex apart. Almost did, too. But those stupid straps restrained me from moving. "Yes!" Cortex shouted. "I now have the mutant to lead my army!" There's no way I'm going to work for you! I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't speak.

Then Brio un-strapped me from the table and led me to a room. It wasn't fancy, but it had food and water. Suddenly, I realized something: It wasn't food I hungered for. It was… _blood_. Cortex's blood. I wanted to tear him from limb to limb and rip up his flesh and give his bones to the crows. Yes, it sounds scary. Good. I wanted him to be scared. I wanted him to suffer, like he had made me suffer.

That's _all_ I've wanted ever since he ruined whatever life I had before this one. So, I waited in that room. And waited. And waited. Finally, Brio came to my room and opened the door. "Cortex w-wants you," he stuttered. I followed Brio and then I saw _him_. Yes, Crash. "C-Cortex want you t-to f-fight t-this b-bandicoot," Brio explained shakily. I nodded eagerly. I wanted to fight and kill someone. Even if it wasn't Cortex. He would have to wait.

I _wanted_ blood. I _wanted_ someone to die at my claws. Without hesitation, I attacked. But this bandicoot was fast. He was fast, but I was strong. But that speed he had gave him an advantage. He hit me and hit me with his paws. He didn't have claws like I did. After lots of hitting, he beat me. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. This wasn't right. It _couldn't_ be. A puny bandicoot beat me. I was devastated.

Then Cortex made me leave his castle. Good. I wanted to get away from him. I ran far away from him and his castle. I was glad he made me leave; now I could live the way I wanted to. I ran on and on for days straight, not stopping to rest or even catch food. However, after a while, I began to get tired. I stopped running and collapse in the middle of nowhere.

Just lying on the sand, next to a large expansion of water. I was there for about two days, and then Crash showed up. Except this time, he didn't want to fight me. Plus, he had a piece of wood following him around. I tried to get up, but suddenly my leg collapsed under me. It was broken! How in the world had _that_ happened?

Because of that, I thought I was a gonner. But… but Crash still didn't attack. Why aren't you hurting me? I wanted to ask him; but like Crash, I couldn't speak. "Crash, who is this? He looks almost exactly like you," the piece of wood talked! Okay, that was creepy. Crash shrugged. You know me! I tried to yell at him. "Looks like you could use a hand," the wood continued to talk. Then… my leg was healed! I couldn't believe it. Did that piece of wood have healing powers?

Right then, I didn't care. I got up and ran off. I owed that wood, even if it was just wood. After yet another set of running days straight, I ran into something… strange. It was black and purple, and was swirling. Then something just as unusual came out. Two birds… but then they were not birds. "Well, look what we have here," said one. "What do we have?" asked the other. "You dimwit! It's a bandicoot!" "Oh."

The slightly taller one examined me. It was odd to be around such a small creature. "Hmm," hummed the tall one. "This one looks like has been through a battle. And he looks strong. Perhaps he will help us get what we want." No way! I am _never_ working for a bird! But then he started getting somewhere. "Will you kill Dr. Neo Cortex?" he asked. That got me thinking. I always wanted to kill Cortex. Perhaps I will do it. Not for them, but for me. For revenge. I nodded. "Good," the bird sounded pleased. The two birds went back through they're portal and gestured for me to follow them. I hesitated, but went through anyway. That's when I got to where I live now. The tenth dimension. There I built myself a house.

Then the two birds revealed they used to be parrots named Victor and Moritz. But then Cortex ruined there lives like he ruined mine, and they wanted vengeance. "We will lure Cortex here and let you kill him. Got it?" Victor demanded. I snarled. _No one_ tells me what to do. Victor and Moritz backed away slowly. Then they disappeared. Just like that. I wondered where they had gone. I didn't see them again for about a week.

As I paced around outside my house, I suddenly felt someone _hugging_ me. It was Cortex! I quickly jumped away from him. I then saw Crash and a young girl. She was quite pretty, so I ran off with her. A few minutes after I got to my house, Crash and Cortex showed up. Cortex ran up to me and said, "Let her go! Take me instead!"

Gladly. I attacked him, and he ran. I chased him for quite a while, but then I lost sight of him. I went back to my house and sat there. Then the twins showed up. They looked battered, like someone had fought them. I attacked them, because they had treated me like I was their servant or something. Fortunate for them, I had accidentally left a window open, and they escaped. I haven't seen them since.

So, that's my story. Scared now? Silent, still. Is there anything else left of my story? Yes, but its private. Got a problem with it? No? Good. Now leave me in peace.


End file.
